moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Falken Albethessal
(Formerly) Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 17 January, 443 K.C. 185 years old Elwynn Forest, Stormwind ---- |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Lich Sorcerer Archmage of the Stormwind Royal Magi ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = The Old Circle Grand Alliance ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Darthrohas Albethessal (Father) Diana Albethessal (Mother) ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = Holy Light |Row 7 title = Magics |Row 7 info = Nethermancy Shadowmancy Hemomancy Necromancy ---- |Row 8 info = |image = The Deathmaster.png |caption = An artistic depiction of the Deathmaster in his travels. ---- |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = ---- |Branch = Stormwind Royal Magi ---- |Rank = Archmage (Formerly) }} Falken Albethessal (17 January 443 KC - 20 October Present Year; Resurrected 21 October) is a Lich of the Ebon Blade, warlock and teacher. He was once a sorcerer who practiced licit and illicit magic within the Kingdom of Stormwind. Falken, called Deathmaster by his colleagues, is a master of the dark arts who embraced his Lichdom. His life and his death were sorrowful affairs and his future remains unknown. He serves the Ebon Blade willingly, for now. Biography Life Falken came from the piles; he made his home in Westfall in the good years. His family was poor in every sense of the word, except love. And he didn't appreciate them while he had them. Discovered by a wandering mage, he was sent to Stormwind to learn the Arcane Arts. He trained in Stormwind and, later, Dalaran. His affinity for the arcane spread his life out, or rather, he extended it. The more he learned, the more he became obsessed with eternal life. Delving into alchemy, he sought the power of the philosopher's stone. Transmutation became his chief power before the wandering of souls. With the First War, Falken was evacuated to Lordaeron and he remained there for many years. He fell in love with a simpleton who had no front teeth. The marriage lasted for ten years before he murdered her. He doesn't speak about this. Falken got his hands on a grimoire sometime after the Dark Portal was closed. Dark magic was not something he embraced totally, like some. Instead, he opted for a mix. He would never go so deep as to nullify his connection to the Arcane. This made him wise, but it made him weak too. It was not nearly enough power to sate his desires. This was until he was turned by a worgen. He was pinned to the ground and violated by the thing. Quickly, he destroyed it with his magic but too late, indeed. His turning was violent and unwelcome. For years, he sought to medicate his worgenism. It made hair grow thick and clumpy over his skin. And he hid himself from view, always. But, no matter the physical changes, it was a psychological changed that truly marked this period in his life. Falken became paranoid and obsessed with becoming more and more powerful. He sought out the Fel in its fullest. And when that was done, he sought the Shadow. And when that was done, he sought Death magic. Falken became obsessed with the undead and swiftly learned the arts of Necromancy; by now he had learned so many magics, learning a new one was negligible. But, his desire for power got the better of him. During an altercation in Eldre'thalas, he came in contact with a runeblade and its plague overwhelmed him and quickly killed him. It was in those dying moments he called out for that family who had loved him so dearly; a family he hadn't loved at all. Soon, he would die and soon he would be reborn. Undeath Upon rising again, Falken was afraid. He was alone, cold and in the dark. His body was not his. His soul had been traumatised. His spirit, scarred. And in that height of panic, he heard Him. The voice: Do not be afraid, I am with you. It was enough to calm him and let him discover he had been reborn not just as an undead, but as a Lich. His Lichdom would make him great. Powers Arcane Magic aFor 177 years, The Deathmaster practiced the Arcane Arts. He became a master of transmutation and, with the publishing of his fifteenth paper, deemed an Archmage of the Stormwind Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. These are Falken's Arcane powers: * Transmutation (Mastered) * Evocation (Mastered) * Abjuration (Journeyman) * Conjuration (Journeyman) * Illusion (Adept) * Enchantment (Adept) * Divination (Adept) Perhaps the most important, or the most recognisable, of Falken's transmutation powers was age-reversal. In his attempts at immortality, he managed a form of age reversal that was quite effective. Dark Magic Dark magic was a journey of its own for Falken. Unlike the Arcane, strict listings are difficult to come by. This is an attempt to rationalise the mess that is the Dark Craft. These are Falken's Dark Craft powers: * Necromancy (Mastered) * Fel Magic Evocation (Mastered) * Fel Magic Abjuration (Adept) * Fel Magic Conjuration (Adept) * Shadow Magic Curses (Mastered) * Shadow Magic Bindings (Adept) * Hemomancy (Journeyman) Skills Throughout his unnatural life, Falken picked up many skills. The most important of these were: physician, surgeon and alchemist. For years, Falken practiced medicine in the walls of Stormwind. That was until his worgenism took hold. It was too dangerous to risk surgery if, at any moment, he could transform into a worgen. Falken carries other skills too. One of the most important was his love of engineering. Having grown up on a farm, he was acutely aware of the convenience of technology. While he wasn't a great technician, he had many grand designs that were never built. Perhaps in undeath, they will be. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Undead Category:Lich